


Hextravaganza

by Storycollector



Series: Saga of the Wor(l)ds [6]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewrite of the Spring Unsprung events.<br/>Sequel to The Ballad of Tin and Paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sprung in den Frühling

**Sprung in den Frühling**

After the turbulent autumn and worrisome winter came joyful spring. Everyone seemed to forget any troubles and just looked at the beauty of the world. Blooming flowers, lush green leaves of grass and a lot of sun shine. Well, to be honest the weather was the same as always but the atmosphere was much more relaxed than on the other days. Why? Because this wasn’t an ordinary school or work day, it was the day of the Spring Fairest, the most popular festival in the Land of Ever After. 

Spring Fairest meant picnics and merry-go-rounds but also concerts under the sky and contests. Every year brought some surprise along. This year there was a big Russian wheel. Only this wheel wasn’t powered by Russians but a big troll that didn’t mind to climb from under some bridge to take part in the festivities. 

ᴥ

Up in her chambers was Zelda finishing her fawn make up and putting a headband with antlers on her head. She threw one last glance into her mirror: “Oh deer, I look cute,” she giggled and left her rooms. 

ᴥ

In the students dorms were some princesses and her friends dressing up in dresses made special for the spring festival. “Ouch.” “Off with my head!” grumbled one of the girls with pins in her mouth. “No, just be careful with the pins. You know we Sleeping Beauties are sensitive to anything prickly,” the princess let out a delicate yawn. “That’s right. Don’t prick Briar, Lizzie, or she will fall asleep and no one will see your gorgeous creation. Oops, sorry, my bad,” the already deep brown wood on Cedar’s cheeks darkened. 

ᴥ

Outside of the school one girl slipped into a set of armour and was ready to start her quest. She wasn’t a loner per se but she was afraid no one would understand her passion to play a more active role in the story. That’s why she had to get up early to avoid the crowd around the fair or on their way to the festival. Now she stood in the middle of a garden with weird flowers. A family of hedgehogs was staring at her, their cute beady eyes filled with curiosity. She took a deep breath and put a helmet on her head. Soon things will get even weirder around her.

ᴥ

In yet another room a teenage witch was woken up by her roommate with a smell of coffee and freshly cooked cupcakes. “I hope you don’t mind I used your mini oven,” smiled Melody sheepishly. Ginger shook her head still half-asleep. She took a sip of her coffee cup to get some coffein-fueled energy. “Here take some of the cupcakes, too. They are pre-baked from the store but still ok. Are you studying?” asked Melody gesturing to a pile of opened books that served Ginger as her impromptu bed. The witchling shook her head once again. “No,” she smiled, “I’m looking for a new and fresh recipe for the cooking contest.” “Oh right, the one in the afternoon. I heard that Holly plans to participate as well,” Miss Piper shrugged, “well, I was never much of a cook and besides I have to play on the stage but I wish you luck nevertheless.” Ginger recalled Melody telling her that the concert itself will take some hours and there is gonna be one last practice session before the musicians will appear in front of the audience: “Good luck to you, too.”

ᴥ

Darling fell through something that she would describe as a tornado dancing tango with a rainbow. The whirlwind was so brightly colored one could stare at the surroundings forever and risking nausea because of all the spinning. Except one couldn’t because one was falling. Fortunately the odd natural laws of Wonderland made it so that everyone falling into Wonderland was falling significantly slower than one would expect from a reasonable gravity. Even a person in heavy armor was being lowered down at an almost comfortable speed. 

That was the reason why princess Darling didn’t end up as mashed potatoes right at the beginning of her journey to Wonderland. She simply got up unscratched and looked around. The madness was everywhere and it was even madder than she had imagined. Still she had an adventure in front of her and a knight must show bravery when facing the weirdest of obstacles. 

ᴥ

There was some commotion in the corridor between dorm rooms so Melody opened the door to take a look. “Nice outfits, ladies,” she commented someone’s looks. Ginger stalked behind her to quench her curiousity as well. In front of Lizzie Hearts’s room stood Cedar, Holly and Cerise in new dresses. “Thanks, Melody, those were Lizzie’s idea,” said Cedar. Holly on the other hand noticed Ginger and asked her: “Hi, what do you plan for today’s cooking contest? I will probably be baking tower tea cakes. Nanny taught me how to do them and Poppy loves them.” “Well, to be honest, I don’t know. Everything seems so overused,” shrugged Ginger. 

Holly thought for a while: “What about asking Lizzie or Maddie for some ideas then? I’m sure the Wonderlandians have a lot of mad recipes in store.” “And if it is going to sound too mad, you are the only one who is able to turn it into something that is actually edible,” that last remark came from Duchess Swan. The girl was known for her cutting comments and when she uttered something that resembled a compliment the receiver had the right to feel a significant boost to her confidence. Returning to Holly’s idea, Ginger had to admit combining wonderlandian and everafterian cuisine sounded great. 

ᴥ

“Ready for the fairest day of spring?” “And you? Aren’t the dolls already tired of hearing your speech over and over,” I said teasingly. Milton has a set of tiny unicorn toys he keeps in his drawer and he tends to practice his speeches while he moves them around. It’s a known fact that unicorns are his favorite animals. 

So known that when Briar needs an advice about taking care of her mare Divacorn and she sees Milton nearby she asks him directly and doesn’t bother looking for Mr. Bear.  
And there goes Giles. “Good morning, Zelda. What a beautiful day to celebrate spring,” winked the middle aged man at his adopted daughter. “Yes, it’s nice to see everyone being happy,” and it was nice being happy yourself. I’m not proud to admit that my sadness was responsible for some night rains in the past. A memory of my parents flashed through my mind but this time it was a pleasant one. It was about us celebrating my birthday. I let it pass and concentrated on today’s event so that my mind couldn’t occupy itself with any less comfortable thoughts and reminiscences. 

ᴥ

Kitty Cheshire was one of the last students to wake up. It was hard to part with the warm blankets especially when the gentle sun stroke her ears and tickled her nose.  
It reminded her of her childhood. Back when she and some older relatives huddled together in the high branches of the tum tum trees. The leaves and sun borrowing them a spotty look how the shadows merged with their violet fur. 

However every new day brought along an opportunity to commit new pranks. Funnier, messier and topsy-turvier than ever before. Fun in this strangely normal place was just about the only thing to look forward everyday when you couldn’t return to your home and family.  
“The Spring Festival is finally here, there and everywhere,” that was Maddie squealing and running from one hat box to another and trying which hat to wear on this special occasion. 

“I will show my dearest daddy the hat I brought from Neverland,” the tea loving girl put a tiny dark purple and teal tricorne on her fuzzy hair. This small pirate styled accessory was just about the only thing she liked about that place. Earl Grey, her pet dormouse, dived into it to reappear a second after with an eye patch over one of its beady eyes.  
Maddie looked over her shoulder:“What do your whiskers say, Kitty? Will dad like my new hat?” “Meow, a pirate wearing such hat would have to be mad,” her roommate’s grin seemingly the same but the Hat’s offspring noticed the kitten’s eyes have dimmed significantly. Her friend was homesick and she wasn’t the only one. Maddie was the only Wonderlandian pupil lucky enough to have at least one of her parents in the Land of Ever After. Her other school mates were stranded in this foreign setting with only the things that they could throw into sacks and suitcases before they fled. 

“Oh noesies. I’m so sorry, Kitty. Chipped cup leaks too much hot tea on the lap*,” Madeline took Kitty’s hand. “A rocking-horse-fly buzzes. Two parts apart, one isn’t enough to have a hug,” the cat girl embraced the Hatter. When one of them felt lonely in this out-of-wonder place, they knew that they could always rely on each other.  
*I talk too much, I’m sorry I said something that has hurt you. – It’s okay. I’m just homesick.


	2. The Fairest day of Spring

The clouds were an unappetizing mix of oily green, brown and purple shades. The air smelled as something that someone put in a larder and completely forgot about it for at least ten years. Whatever after it has been before it was now putrid and icky. Darling Charming, the princess who’s dream was to be a knight, has come to Wonderland. 

The girl has put on one of old practice armours she smuggled out of the Charming mansion. With all the dents and scratches, she mused, the set of armour has probably remembered the times of her grandfather but as old as it was she could have been sure that no one is going to look for it in the next days. However with her it was a completely different case. Once the Spring Fairest is over and the Headmaster will get a notice she isn’t at school, he will notify her parents and things would go bad for miss Charming. Therefore she has to get back soon.

ᴥ

Kitty was lazily watching other more active civilians of the Land of Ever After. She smirked at their silly running around, wasting time that could have been used for a nap or something and also she was amused at the prospect of thwarting their hard work with some prank. She waved her tail. With folks from the village coming to the festival, there will be a lot of people to trick. 

She was prepared for her next strike. There the staff left unattended the microphones that were to be put on stage. Kitty giggled as she glided to the microphones. She will change them so when Grimm will talk through either of them he will sound like Thumbelina. The kitten left out a satisfied purr.

ᴥ

Lizzie finished all dresses and let Cerise, Briar, Cedar and Holly out while she stayed behind for a while cleaning a bit so her roommate wouldn’t whine-honk that their room is a mess. Like the first time Duchess walked into their shared room. Lizzie arrived first and has unpacked her luggage but as she wasn’t used to put her things neatly in closet, this was done by servants that have stayed behind in Wonderland, her clothes were lying all around the room in lumps and piles. The swan princess nearly fainted when she saw such chaos. And the hearts princess mused while the other girl insists she sees people waiting to be served food. 

Much has changed since then. For example Lizzie has learned about the meaning of cleaning up, slang and friendship. Especially the Jabberwocky adventure (she couldn’t remember that one but Maddie was firm that it happened and Maddie’s a Wonderlander and doesn’t lie) and grove restoration operation did wonders for Lizzie and her ability to make friends. The princess of Wonder wasn’t a complete outcast anymore. She still missed her home but she saw that Land of Ever After could one day become a second home for her. Even if it lacked a lot of wonderichness. 

She was also getting along with her roommate who once saved her life. And since the inhabitants of this strange land provided her with shelter, lend her a helping hand when she fought the jabberwocky and returned her grove to previous wonderful state, Lizzie felt that it was time to return some favors. The princess talked with her new friends and many of them were into clothes and fashion in one way of another. That was something Lizzie could understand. Wonderlanders cared about appearances, too, their fashion sense being a bit too extravagant for some everafterians though. 

So if she wants to design outfits she has to take into consideration the views and preferences of the traditional fairy talers. With help of Briar she came up with some nice ideas. And thanks to her she learned to know new faces. Violet Twelve and Shanya Nottingham were members of the sewing and costume club, they readily agreed to help her sewing the dresses. Ashlynn chose the perfect shoes and Farrah provided flawless make up.

When the team project was almost finished the girls have surprised Lizzie with a dress they put together specifically for her. The princess of hearts didn’t smile often but that day she produced an adorable silly grin.

ᴥ

There weren’t many people Ginger could ask for help with coming up with a new recipe. Kitty Cheshire was out of question as she might not tell her anything useful if she thinks confusing and sending the witchling is a great prank. Then there was the White Queen but asking a teacher may lead to a debate over her not being dedicated to villain cause enough especially if Baba Yaga or headmaster Grimm will be nearby and Ginger wanted to avoid getting scolded on such a pretty day. There was Maddie and her father. Those two were generous and at least sincerely tried to be helpful. Still misunderstandings occurred as the two Hatters were prone to talk to invisible entities and to switch languages midtalk. 

The last Wonderlandian Ginger knew about was the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, princess Lizzie Hearts. But Ginger wasn’t sure she will be approachable. Out of all the other Wonderlanders their princess seemed to be the least social of them. At least the other students who didn’t know her well perceived her that way. Ginger was one of them. It was the way she shouted so often and could come across as demanding and insensitive due to the cultural gap between citizens of Ever After and refugees from Wonderland.   
But Lizzie was right here and she was the future queen of the land of wonder. Surely she knows a thing or two about her country. 

Ginger took a deep breath and knocked. “Hello, Lizzie, may I come in?” “Yes, you may come in since the door isn’t locked and you aren’t too big to fit through them,” said Lizzie blankly. Ginger stepped in being convinced that this is as close to an invitation as she will hear from the princess of hearts. 

Lizzie didn’t quite know what to think of this girl yet. They were in the same year and attended some lessons together like General villainy yet their interests and hobbies were different which meant they didn’t interact with each other enough to call themselves friends. 

The daughter of Candy Witch was supposed to be a villain but Ginger insisted she just wants to make people happy with her cooking so she probably hadn’t come in order to devour her although maybe she might succeed in such activity if she tried for Lizzie was shorter than Ginger. All Wonderlandians were shorter than Ginger and a good number of Ever After citizens. Nina Thumbell and dwarfes not counting. 

“You are in,” said Lizzie staring at her guest. Ginger felt awkward. Lizzie didn’t look menacing but not very friendly either. “I’ve come to ask you something.”  
The princess of hearts decided to hear her out. She can always shout later. “Go on.”

Ginger: “I’m looking for ideas for creating a new dish and I thought maybe I could create something that is part everafterian and part wonderlandian. But I don’t know how to do it.”

Lizzie wasn’t very skilled in cooking, to be fair she wasn’t very skilled in most practical things except taking care of Wonderland plants and hedgehogs, but she liked the idea. After all it was similar to what she was doing when she designed the dresses. 

“I will take you to the Wonderland grove where you can pluck some berries that you can find only in Wonderland. I’ll tell you which ones are delicious and which are poisonous.”  
Ginger lit up. Cakes and pies with fruits in them were perfect sweets for spring festival. Moreover no one else will be able to use the same ingredient as Wonderland grove was highly restricted area, only Lizzie Hearts had access to her outlandish garden and she let in only few people and on special occasions like a tea party solely for the closest of friends or when she needed help restoring her grove. 

ᴥ

_A month ago in Wonderland_

“Alistair! Lizzie has returned!” A girl with white hair and bunny ears has skipped over mole hills and bushes and ran as fast as she could. She was looking for her friend. It took her some time because she tended to run into dead-ends and things she was not looking for but she had faith in her ability to arrive where she needs to be on time.

And sure enough there he was. Alistair Wonderland, the descendant of the first Alice was boiling water to kill all germs and hopefully any negative magic. This way and through filters hanging on tum tum trees he was making enough drinkable water for him, Bunny and a small garden where the two of them tried to grow hexicid free vegetable. The only way he knew it has somewhat worked was the fact that both of them were still relatively fit and alive. 

“Oh, Alistair, I’m glad I’ve found you. You won’t believe what I heard. Lizzie, our Lizzie has returned.” She was right, he couldn’t believe it. “Why would she do that? The curse is still in full effect,” Alistair looked less happy and more frightened than Bunny anticipated he would be. She tried to cheer him up some more: “Maybe a portal was opened and they have found a cure for the curse. Oh, Alistair, think of what that means. We’ll be free and healthy again. We’ll all be together.”

Her friend has noticed her efforts. “Yeah, it will be nice to see Maddie and Kitty again,” said the boy trying to sound content but the worries he had didn’t want to leave him so easily. He was there on the day of the evacuation. He was one of the people who noticed that princess Lizzie didn’t get out of the castle and so he, Bunny and Kitty returned to fetch their royal friend. They have found her in her room cuddling Shuffle, she didn’t know about the evacuation even though the rulers were notified but her mother’s mind was too damaged by the meddling of the Evil Queen and so the Queen of Hearts didn’t pay attention to any warning and behaved as if nothing was happening. 

Even though they were all running at full speed the last magical window to Ever After was already closing when they arrived. Kitty took Lizzie and used her vanishing ability just in time to get them both through. Seconds after they disappeared the portal has closed. And Bunny and Alistair stayed behind in a sick land.


	3. What the Spell?!

_Three weeks ago in Wonderland_

It has been a week since Bunny brought him the news of Lizzie’s return to Wonderland and nothing has changed therefore Alistair has decided to go to the Hearts castle to ask Lizzie if the everafterians have found an antidote. He proposed his idea to Bunny who agreed to come with him. They were both friends of the princess so they were convinced she will want to see them. However the card guards in front of the Hearts castle didn’t let them through. 

“My name is Alistair Wonderland, I’m a long time friend of the crown princess and this is Bunny Blanc, daughter of the queen’s herald.”   
“The Queen nor the princess wish to accept any visitors. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever,” growled the Five of hearts. 

“But Lizzie surely wants to speak with her old friends. Please, she hasn’t seen us for so long, she must feel lonely,” Bunny tried to appeal to their better nature. But it was like talking to a stone, the guard stood at his place firmly.

“Hey, can you at least send a message?” Alistair called at a passing frog servant. “Tell Lizzie, Her Highness, that Alistair and Bunny are waiting for her at the White Rabbit’s house.” The frog tilted his head and walked off without saying anything. Alistair hoped he will deliver the message. 

The two friends returned home. On their way to and from the palace they saw tired, sick faces of their neighbors and acquaintances – the victims of the curse that leeched the vigor out of the land and its citizens. 

The bunny girl and the boy have waited another week. Yet nothing happened. Lizzie hasn’t come, nor has anyone made an attempt to heal the Wonderland.   
“Maybe the frog just hasn’t delivered the message,” mused Bunny, she tried to stay optimistic but her ears were droopy. Alistair was worried, he didn’t tell her though. However the next day he took some hextra poison-free vegetable and went to the palace again. Here he stopped a mouse maid.

“You can have the whole basket if you give this letter to the princess. Wait for her to read it and bring me her answer. Tell her it’s from Alistair, she will know,” Alistair handed the folded piece of paper to the maid. The mouse looked at the ripe, juicy tomatoes, peppers and cucumbers with open mouth. Then it looked at the paper. She snatched both from Alistair’s hands and ran to the princess. 

Alistair waited a long time. If only the messenger brought some good news. Alas that wasn’t meant to happen, not today.

“Her Highness says she doesn’t know you and isn’t in the mood for dealing with commoners. That’s what she says,” shrugged the maid. “Thank you for the vegetable.” Alistair nodded but he wasn’t really listening. He turned back to Bunny’s house his mind reeling with questions. The princess and his friend he grew up with doesn’t remember him and doesn’t want to talk to him nor Bunny? Why has she returned when there’s no sign of anyone successfully breaking the curse?

His confusion and disappointment have turned into anger. Enough waiting, enough contacting Lizzie through a third party. This calls for a far more direct approach. He will make her talk to him. Her subjects, her friends, deserve answers.

ᴥ

Lizzie took out the only key of the special door that lead to the Wonderland Grove. An oasis of madness built for the students of Wonderland to bring some of wonder and insanity to the Land of Ever After. The princess walked in and immediately took a watering can in one hand and began walking from plant to plant. 

Ginger followed her speechlessly. Growing near forest the witchling was used to pick berries, look for mushrooms and frolick among flowers blooming on meadows but she has never seen flora like this. A bush of berries that changed their shape, from round to square to pyramid and back to round again, grew next to a patch of talking flowers. The Heart princess looked at the flowers Ginger was ogling and sighed: “In Wonderland they can grow up to fifteen feet but here isn’t enough wonder to sustain them.” 

“This is incredible,” Ginger almost squealed when she reached for a tasty looking fruit resembling an orange colored sugar cube. But the Wonderlandian grasped her arm before the witch’s hand reached her mouth. “Watch out, those are poisonous,” warned Lizzie.

The princess then offered the cook a handful of fruits that looked completely out of place in this topsy-turvy nook, as if they lacked wonder. They were bland sorta yellowish shade of white and there was nothing unusual nor interesting about their shape. In short they appeared to be duller than dull. Ginger hesitated but then took one into her mouth. Her royal guide smiled expectantly as Ginger chewed.

The fruit may have looked absolutely tasteless but it hid a juice so wonderful Ginger couldn’t believe it. It tasted like her favorite things – gummy candy and scent of freshly baked gingerbread – but that didn’t include only flavors and smells but also feelings. The hexcitement when you try putting together unusual ingredients and the resulting taste is hexcellent. The satisfaction when you bake a complicated dish and it turns out great and your guests beg for seconds. 

“This is delicious.” The witch baker still wide eyed asked: “Can I have some of these for my receipt?” Lizzie nodded warmly. Ginger mused that such a smile suits the princess, she should smile more often but loudly she said: “Thank you very much. I’m sure people will love it. Now I have to think about the best dough and amount of cream to use so the ingredients will balance themselves out. Oh Lizzie, thanks to you I’m one step closer to my dream: making people happy with my cooking.” 

Lizzie watched Ginger’s rambling a bit unsure of what to do. Maybe this was a good opportunity to try this hug thing Maddie and Briar did so often. Lizzie made a step towards Ginger. Then changed her mind, she wasn’t ready for such intimacy yet so she just shook the witchy girl’s hand instead: “As a heir to Wonderland throne I feel honored I could help our cultures grow even closer.” Ginger giggled: “So am I, the witch community representative.” 

ᴥ

_Official opening of the Spring Fairest festival_

Fairy tales gather to hear the headmaster’s opening speech before the program starts. On the stage stand the co-headmasters and their trainee and patiently wait for the guests to take their seats.

When the crowd quiets down, Milton Grimm walks to the front center of the stage where a microphone is ready. Grimm opens his mouth and…out comes a voice that obviously doesn’t belong to him. It’s way too high and perky with a tiny bit of lisp. It’s the type of voice you expect from a six year old girl not a middle aged man.

He frowns at the microphone and waves at his ward to come to him. Zelda, as is her habit, doesn’t lose time, she skips and appears right at his side with an easy going smile: „Troubles with the technology, perhaps?“ 

The young woman takes the microphone to examine it. The microphone is repaired in a jiffy thanks to a simple spell Zelda had prepared in advance. A short sequence of finger tapping on the mic, a fistful of teal and purple sparks and the device is fixed.

Zelda then walks to the edge of the stage, the microphone in hand and leans towards the audience. She smiles wider: „I _do_ know the expression screaming like a little girl but this is the first time I heard someone giving a _speech_ like one.“


End file.
